Noël Takao
- Patranger= }} |-|Child = |shadeofcolor = |label = Lupin X Patren X |name = Noël Takao |sentai = Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger |gender = Male |color = Silver/Gold |homeworld = Back World (birthplace) Earth (home) |firstepisode = Number 20: The New Thief is a Policeman |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Lupinranger VS Patranger) TBA (Movies) |cast = Seiya Motoki |complex2 = |-|1= Lupin X |-|2= Patren X }} , the adopted son of the late Arsène Lupin, is , the Silver Ranger of the Lupinrangers & , the Gold Ranger of the Patrangers. To avoid complications, the Ganglers know him simply as . He is a phantom thief who is also a member of the GSPO France branch, and is an engineer of the Lupin Collection who can modify them for human use. Like Kogure, he serves the Lupin family. As a hybrid of both the Lupinrangers and the Patrangers, Noël describes himself as the embodiment of the collective . Character History Past Noël was once an abandoned orphan hailing from the Back World in his (painful) childhood life, until the Phantom Thief Arsene Lupin adopted him, and taught him to modify his collections, even giving to him the X Trains. When Noël was an adult, Dogranio Yaboon took the chance to steal the collection and murder the thief. Noël hurried to help as soon as he got word, but was too late, the wreckage and Lupin’s corpse leaving him to scream in grief. Following this incident, Noël vowed to re-collect back what his adopted father treasured most and likely to revive him. At some point, Noël invented six VS Changers and multiple VS Vehicles (six of three main colored vehicles are for both chosen Lupinrangers (planes) and Patrangers (cars) respectively). Noël also joined a French division of GSPO. Homecoming to Japan from France Noël arrived in Tokyo at a certain night, finding Zarudan Hou in coincidence and dealt with him as Lupin X, saving a life of a teenage schoolgirl and took a selfie with her. On the next day, he introduced himself bluntly to Kairi without transforming. To prove himself to Kairi as Lupin X, he performed acrobatics and showed to him that he stole all smartphones from all people through him, including Kairi. Kairi initially disbelieved him, especially more so as Noël let himself be arrested by Keichiro until he showed his a warning card to meet him later. Later, Hilltop explained to the Patrangers that Noël was one of them and worked in the France branch making Noël free from the investigation, especially after Noël showed his license to the Pataengers. But Noël‘s claim as Lupin X had bothered Hilltop and the Patrangers. Keiichiro was irritated and asked him why he didn't tell him sooner before being caught and Noel simply answered, "So he would be taken to the office without getting lost." Later, Zarudan appeared and declared his revenge against Lupin X. As the Patrengers transformed and Zarudan had no interest in them, Noël halted the Patrangers and transformed into Patren X instead. It surprised the Patrengers as well as the Lupinrangers as they looked on at Noël, making Kairi confused and questioning whether Noel was lying to him. In the battle against Zarudan, Zarudan initially vexed to Noël as he didn't show himself as Lupin X and mistook him as someone else until Lupinrangers transformed and Kairi faced off against Noël, asking if he was lying. But, Noël answered that HE is Lupin X and showed everyone his other form as Lupin X, making Zarudan finally fire up against Noël and face him again. Noël proved himself, having outmatched Zarudan and stealing his Lupin Collection once again, as he did the previous night. The teams weren't able to do anything but be amazed and confused about Noël at the same time. Neither team was able to understand which side Noël was on, because he helped Lupinrangers against the enlarged Zarudan with no hard feelings. At night, Noël took visit to Lupirangers as he had arrived in Bistrot Jurer earlier than them. Which Sides to Be? Noël told the Lupinrangers that he came to give what he had promised to them by giving the Lupin collection he had taken from Zarudan as a present, reminding Kairi about the previous card message. He also proved himself to be their ally by calling Kogure right when he appeared behind the Lupinrangers. The next day, Noel was doubted by the Patrengers for what he was supposed to be by asking what exactly he is after which he replied that it was "secret" and also his work couldn't be told by the others, as proved by Jim for the permission to let Noel kept what he did as a secret. Noël did promise the Patrengers one thing: that he fought for justice. But before the Patrengers made the decision to trust him, a Gangler was spotted to make ruckus and they dispatched. Noël didn't join in and sneakily informed the Lupinrangers about a Gangler incoming. Later, he dressed himself as being on the Lupinrangers' side, only to show himself betraying the Lupirangers after they gave him the Lupin Collection they have obtained. In thanks for what he had done, the Patrangers finally decided to trust him and he helped them to defeat the enlarged Gabatt Kabacci. In truth, Noël and Lupinrangers had made their betrayal fight as an act to trick the Patrangers, albeit Kairi was a bit vexed because Noel didn't hold back during the fight. Satoru Shinonome publicly accused Noel of crossing the Sentai in favor of Ganglers. The same day, Gangler Tokagale Nakushaku received a collection piece with a letter from someone claiming to be Noël. Goche Ru Medou also announced to confused Lupinrangers that Noel has at least some non-human blood. However, when asked about this, GoodStriker confirmed the non-human part, but his tone implied Goodie has no problem trusting Noël anyway. As Noël soon discovered that “Satoru” he and the VS Sentai saw is actually an impostor Narizma Shibonz, who reveal himself to be the man who took the real Satoru’s form after his off-screen death, he and Patrangers eliminate Narizma, with the help of Lupinrangers to get the two stolen collections before destroying Satoru’s imposter, and thus clearing Noël’s name. Personality Noël is visibly a very laid back and interactive person, taking his job and others as lax as he can be and getting himself involved with others even when they don't want him to, especially more evident when you realize he is in another squad separate from the main Patrangers. He also seems to be somewhat of a trickster as he revealed himself to be Lupin X to be arrested by GSPO Japan, only to reveal he only did so to get their headquarters quicker . Underneath that suave exterior is a very intelligent man, as he is the creator of most of the arsenal of both VS Sentai, and he is able to make calculative plans on the fly when he is in a good mood. Like a thief, he can appear in rooms without catching the attention of anyone. He also placidly interjects French wording into his normal Japanese, such as "Oh la la~" when faced with an obstacle and "Au revoir." when taking his leave. Even when he does not take his job seriously, he is still quite close with those he considers "friends", as he blamed himself for Umika's kidnapping when he planned for her and Sakuya's meet up . This goes as far as risking his life to gain vital information for those he trusted, even when said people are not as warm to him. He also has a lazy side, as he tried to stay in the Bistro to get out of cleaning his living space, only for the others to try and force him out. Additionally, he was naive when it came to their rules . Of all of his allies, the one he is closest to is none other than his mentor and adoptive father, Arsene Lupin, whose death at the hands of Dogranio Yaboon both traumatized him and struck him with a vow of vengeance, determined to retrieve the collection, eliminate the Ganglers, and return to his father. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses ;Non-human Physiology : Since he is a non-human, he cannot use the VS Changers that are modified for human use only, and has to make his own special device of transformation. Ranger Powers Arsenal *X Changer *X Rod Sword (Sword Mode) *X Trains Mecha *X Changer **X Train Silver **X Train Gold *X Train Fire *X Train Thunder *Cyclone Dial Fighter (loaned from Lupin Red ) Attacks * : Lupin X slashes with the X Rod Sword in an x-energy pattern that rockets towards the opponent, leaving a prominent x-shaped image on the foe before exploding. *'Superior Shot': Lupin X readies his X Changer as the muzzle charges energy into a white bullet. It is then shot as a flaming white bullet that homes in on the foe. Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 20-25, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en film, 26-28, 30-35, 37-42, 44-48 - Super Lupin X= Super Lupin X Is Lupin X's powered up form via SirenStriker, which has to be fired by another member of the VS Sentai due to his lack of a VS Changer. Arsenal *''to be added'' Mecha *SirenStriker Attacks * Super Superior Strike: Lupin X holds the handles to charge and fire five golden steampunk-esque rockets. On some occasions, Noel will stay stationary while someone else fires the rockets. Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episode 38, 40-42, 44-46, 48 }} - Patren X= Arsenal *X Changer *X Rod Sword (Rod Mode) *X Trains Mecha *X Changer **X Train Gold **X Train Silver *X Train Thunder *X Train Fire Attacks * Excellent X: Patren X shifts the lever three times to then form a large sharp X sigil surrounded by a spinning ring of crosses, then jabs the rod into the construct to fire it. Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 20-24, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en film, 26-28, 30-34, 36-38, 41-42, 44-45, 47, Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Noël Takao is portrayed by Seiya Motoki. As LupinX/PatrenX, his suit actor is Shigeki Ito. Notes *Noël is the first 6th Ranger to have two separate active ranger forms of different colors. **Two series prior, Misao Mondo used three ranger forms all at once, each with their own color. **Noël is the first Ranger in Super Sentai to be a part of two different Sentai. His closest counterpart in Power Rangers is Tommy Oliver, who has technically been two 6th Rangers alongside his other Ranger Powers. *Both Lupin X and Patren X forms have variations in design in terms of which team of Rangers he works with. **Lupin X is modeled after a tuxedo, and does not contain a cape. He is the only Lupinranger whose top hat is in his color, but is not his visor. **Patren X is modeled after a trench coat, a common trope associated with detectives and some fictional police officers (eg. Koichi Zenigata of Lupin III). He is the only Patranger whose police hat is his color and not a part of his visor. **Both helmets contain a facsimile of the "hat" from the opposite form as the mouth plate. When he is driving the X Trains, he changes between his ranger forms by having his face "rotate" (i.e. the silver with gold mouth plate of Lupin X is rotated to the gold with silver mouth plate of Patren X as the suit follows) to suit the Train he is driving. **Ironically, the function of his forms work in the opposite way of the team he is with, camerawork and all. ***As Lupin X he fights more defensively, even showing silver shockwaves where he is hit, plus normal camerawork, the Patranger’s style. ****In fact, whenever someone would activate SirenStriker for him to activate its armor, Noël would always change to his LupinX form, signifying this form as even more of a Patranger’s style. ***As Patren X he fights more offensively, his debut had him attack with gold shockwaves with tricky camera shots, the Lupinranger’s style. **The insignia for the Patrangers is an S (Gold), while the Lupinrangers' insignia is a V (Silver). This references the "VS" in the show's title and also fits the color designations of Patren X and Lupin X respectively. *Noël joining both the Lupinrangers and Patrangers could be a reference to police officers doing undercover operations that infiltrate in criminal groups to gain information of their high-value targets, or as a mole for said criminal groups in an effort to keep them one step ahead of the law. **French policemen have been romanticized in movies and television as being friendly with criminals or those in somewhat illegal activities (like Frank Martin and Inspector Tarconi of the Transporter movies). This might explain Noël's lax attitude with the Lupinrangers and his (theorized) wish for the two Sentai teams to join forces and become one true Sentai. *Noël is the first Lupinranger/Patranger to have a full roll call, instead of just simply stating his ranger designation. **This might be a throwback to Dekarangers, a previous police-themed Sentai, who all had detailed roll calls. *Noël is the only Lupinranger/Patranger to have never be part of a fusion form. **He is also the only Patranger to have never be gender-swapped **He is also the only Lupinranger to have never be turned into a child *X designates cross, befitting the role of Noël crossing over by teaming with either the Lupinrangers and the Patrangers. X also designates unknown number or variable, as he can be seen as a wild card due to his two-ranger status. *Noël is similar to other 6th Rangers such as Mikoto Nakadai, Beet J. Stag, and Masato Jin in that he is the designated 6th Ranger of two teams even, but is not the 6th in actual Ranger number. *Noël's phantom thief uniform is normally without a mask like the other Lupinrangers' uniforms, though he later gains a mask of his own in episode 26. *Noël Takao's catchphrase "Now departing, full-speed ahead!" mirrors Right Suzuki's catchphrase. *Noël being a thief with gold and silver colors is similar to Balance and Naga Ray of the previous series. *His super form is similar to Gokai Silver's Gold Mode: **The armor is gold, while the form used is primarily silver. **The form is obtained from a transformation trinket that does not represent his base form or tied to the mecha assigned to him. *Even though it has been stated that Noël is not human because his ancestor's race originally exists in a other dimension, Noël has the same attributes as a regular Earthling and his "non-human" part is yet to be shown. **Kogure, who is of the same race as Noël, has some "stealth" and disguise abilities which normal people can't be able to do. However, he's still not that much different to normal humans (like the races of Stinger and Naga Ray from the previous series (Kyuranger) who also have some special abilities but are still considered human). Appearances References Category:Lupinrangers Category:Patrangers Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai Rogue-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Rod-users Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai with 2 colors Category:VS Sentai Category:Super Rangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger